1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to medical catheter assemblies, and in particular to medical catheter assemblies which utilize a deflection pull ring adjacent a distal tip at the distal end of the catheter shaft to bend the deflectable catheter shaft and move the distal tip in a desired direction.
2. The Prior Art
Medical catheter assemblies used in the diagnosis or treatment of various medical abnormalities are in common use in medical facilities throughout the world. They generally include a deflectable catheter shaft that can be inserted in and extended along a suitable vein or artery of person being diagnosed or treated to a desired site; a handle actuator which supports a proximal end of the catheter shaft; a distal tip which is connected to the distal end of the catheter shaft and which includes a specialized tip element for the appropriate diagnosis or treatment; and a pull ring assembly which includes a pull ring near the distal end of the catheter shaft and pull wires which extend from the pull ring through the catheter shaft back to the handle actuator for tilting or rocking the pull ring upon manual operation of the handle actuator and consequential pulling of the pull wires, i.e., for deflecting a distal end portion of the catheter shaft with distal tip in a desired direction.
Ablation catheter assemblies are a category of medical catheter assembly used to ablate tissue, e.g., in the treatment of heart malfunctions. They can be irrigated (discharge ablation fluid in addition to ablation energy) or non-irrigated (discharge of ablation energy but not fluid). The distal tip will include a tip electrode as the specialized tip element and an energy source will be connected to their handle actuator to supply energy to the tip electrode. In irrigated catheter assemblies a fluid manifold is attached to, or is one-piece with, the tip electrode, and a fluid source is attached to their handle actuator to supply ablation fluid thereto. In either, the distal tip can include a mounting shaft which cooperates with the distal end of the adjacent deflectable catheter shaft for connection thereto.
It has been found that the operation of such medical catheter assemblies, including irrigated or non-irrigated ablation catheter assemblies, can become compromised over time with creeping of the pull ring towards the handle actuator (and away from the distal tip) due to repeated tilting or rocking thereof by the pull wires. In addition, failure of the medical catheter assemblies can occur with separation of the pull wires from the pull rings of the pull ring assemblies due to stress failure of the braze or weld joints therebetween.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a medical catheter assembly (including an irrigated or non-irrigated ablation catheter assembly) which is constructed such that creeping of the pull ring towards the handle actuator (and away from the distal tip) is prevented.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a medical catheter assembly (including an irrigated or non-irrigated catheter assembly) which is constructed such that stress on the connecting joints between the pull wires and pull ring is reduced, reducing failure of medical catheter assembly due to failure of the pull ring assembly.